ShinKiseki Sharingan
by Spoon10488
Summary: He is leaving. What will he do when he sees his teammate being being attacked? Will he stay or will the offer of power be too great a temptation sasu/naru Anal, AU/AR, COMPLETE, M/M, Oneshot, Violence, Yaoi


Author:Spoon

Pairing: sasu/naru

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I only like to bend them to my Yaoi will!_

A/N: Okay this was the first fic and lemon I've ever wrote. I decided to post it even though I don't think it is very good compared to my other stories. It is pretty corny, to the point that it is almost sad. I figured I'd warn you first. Thanks if your still brave enough to read it.

**Shin-Kiseki Sharingan**

**(Heart Miracle Sharingan)**

He was leaving. He could feel something was missing from his life. There was a pain that would not dull. He tried to fill it with training but it did not help. Maybe the power he would receive from the snake would fill the void. Then he could take revenge on his brother for his clan's sake. But, even that thought left him hollow. Did he really wish to kill his only living relative? He pushed away those thoughts it was his mission to kill Itachi, that what everyone expected, that's what everyone wanted.

'What I want doesn't matter'

He looked at the photo of team 7 one last time before turning it down on the dresser. He walked into the darkness leaving the Uchiha compound and headed through Kohona towards the main gates. Feeling Saukra's chakra he decided to take different path to avoid her.

As he walking down the dark streets he heard strange noises down one black alleyway. Not caring he went to continue when a flash of gold caught his attention. Curiosity got the better of him, for once in his life. He slipped into the shadows, so he would not be spotted and made his way down the alley. He saw a group of villagers standing in a circle. They seemed to be beating something. With further inspection the Uchiha realized it was not something but someone.

Golden hair covered with spit, mud and blood. Once tan skin now raw and red from the beating he was receiving. An orange jumper that was ripped and now colored more of a reddish brown. And blue lifeless eyes starring at nothing, focusing on nothing and knowing that those torturing him thought he was nothing. That pitiful lump of flesh in middle of his attackers was his teammate... Naruto.

'Not anymore!' he yelled to himself he was leaving this all behind, he had no more teammates. Still he couldn't remove his eyes from the scene before him, as blow after blow was delivered to the blond. His body refused. An expressionless look was on his face but, his mind was going a mile a minute.

'Why doesn't he defend himself. He just sits there and takes it all in. Every hit, every punch, every kick and every curse. This isn't the dobe I know. What happened? He seems as though...as though this is... nothing new. I know he plays practical jokes but he doesn't deserve this. Why isn't he fighting back! Why would he let them do this to him? Why are they doing this to him?!'

Rage filled the Uchiha. No matter how much he wished his feet to move, whether it be forward to help or away to leave, they refused to listen. Instead they glued him to his spot. He could here to words the villagers were saying,

"Monster!"

"Demon!"

"Just die!"

"Murder!"

'Why do they call him these things?'

One man in he crowd delivered an extra hard kick to the blonde's chest. The sickening sound of shattering ribs was accompanied by a small pained whimper.

"Bet you liked that one. You deserve much worse!" another yelled. Another hard kick landed in the teen's stomach and a gush of blood spurted from the blonde's mouth. The raven's dark eyes glued to the sick display before him.

"Just die already, it getting to annoying to keep trying to kill you." a woman said before spitting on the blond. There were other villagers walking by the end of the alleyway and the mobs quieted a bit as to not attract attention. All the while the Uchiha eyes never left the blond. The void in himself only growing wider with every passing moment.

"Come on lets leave before anyone decides to check out what's going on down here." a man said. One by one they left spitting on the blond as they went till one was left. That man wore a black mask with a red teardrop on the right cheek. The masked person pulled out a cloth wrapped kunai. He removes the cloth and plunged it into the blonds back. A strangled cry escapes the teen's bloody lips.

"Die!" was the only word the man hissed. Then he left, too.

The raven still could not will his legs to move. The blond shifted slightly, slowly bring his unbroken arm around to his back and pulling out the kunai. It dropped to the ground with a clink. He brought his arm up to his chest. "3 broken ribs...fracture ankle... I should still be able to walk," he whispered to himself.

After seeing the blond could stand on his own he turned to leave, only to see the blond heading away from his apartment. For the second time that night curiosity won and the raven found himself following the limping blond. The raven's heart clenched when the blond nearly lost his balance because his fractured ankle gave out. Quickly he pushed the feelings away. He didn't know what they meant but had a feeling they would only complicate things.

Slightly surprised, the raven found that the blend's final destination was the Hokage Mountain. More specifically the fourth's head. The Uchiha hid in the trees still try to understand why he followed the blond and why seeing him so broken seemed to tear the hole in himself wider.

The blond awkwardly made his way into a semi- sitting position. Dawn was nearing and the sky was beginning to lighten.

'Crap I was suppose to be long gone by this time.' The Uchiha berated himself for losing track of time and turned to leave. He stopped when he heard Naruto's voice. Unable to make out the words he moved a little closer.

"...hate is what you feel towards me, because of something I had nothing to do with. I didn't kill them but you believe I did..."

The Uchiha frowned 'What is he talking about?'

"...You think I'm a monster but what you don't realize that the demon is sealed in me and that I am not the demon. Kyubi no Kitsune is the one you hate, he killed your loved ones and friends, not me. But, because he is sealed in me you only see him..."

The raven stood there frozen in his hiding spot. The demon was not killed by the fourth Hokage, but instead was sealed? Sealed within... Naruto.' It was strange for the Uchiha, he should feel disgusted at hearing this or at least feel a little fear for the Kyubi the blond holds, but there was nothing. Naruto was no different now then when he was as a kid. Naruto was Naruto not Kyubi. Then he felt it his hatred for those who hurt Naruto because they thought he was the fox. Again the Uchiha was surprised by his feelings towards the blond but again pushed them aside and continued listening to the blond.

"...I understand now the kunai the mask one stabbed me with was poisoned. The Kyubi chakra can't heal me and the poison is spreading..." the blond sighed staring into the sky as dawn drew nearer. The blond slump over on to his side and laid there.

"...I'm sorry to leave Iruka, but you will get over it. You don't need me I'm just a burden. As for Kakashi it was a pleasure working with you. Sakura you are stronger than you believe just trust yourself..."

The blond coughed up a little blood then continued

"...Sasuke teme..." The blonde's eyes began to dull as the poison spread further. "You and I have a lot more in common than you know. You hid your pain through your emotionless mask, I hid mine in my care free, happy mask..." a small sigh escape his lips. It was getting harder to breath.

Sasuke could feel a pain in his heart twisting more and more as the seconds ticked by but he still could not move.

"...I honestly don't remember the last time I truly smiled. Not that anyone could tell. No one know the difference anyway I don't think they even remember what my true smiles look like..."

Naruto's breath was growing quicker and shallower.

"...Sasuke...I never got to tell you this but, cough I...I...love you."

Sasuke's eye widen the void in his chest seemed to lessen immensely at those words. 'Is this what I have been searching for?' Then the pain returned ten fold as he starred at the fading blond.

'Could it be that I... too love him?'

_Coz I'm broken, when I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right when you're gone away. (Evanescence, Broken)_

"This time... there is no tomorrow, I will... I will not get to see... the dawn sun rise into... the sky." Naruto stuttered as he starred out at the city a single tear rolled down his check.

"All I have to say... is ...is ...I give up." drawing one last breath these word floated on his exhale "You win." His body went limp and unmoving.

The Uchiha's heart stopped. "No! No!" he called out.

'I have found what I have been looking for only to lose it?!'

Finally his legs obeyed him as he ran forward sliding to his knees, and collecting the blond in his arm. "Please wake up!" his even tone was now broken with worry. Seeing the blond not breathing he teleported to the Hokage tower. 'The Hokage cares for Naruto, she'll save him! She has to or else I don't what I'd ...' his thoughts trailed off as he appeared the office. Upon see Tsunade-sama sleeping he yelled bluntly to her.

"Get up Naruto dieing!"

At this she was up in an instant. She tried to pull the blond from the Uchiha so she could examine him but he wouldn't let go. She was about to yell at him when she saw the fear and pain in his eyes. She took a calming breath.

"Sasuke I need you to hand Naruto over to me so I can help him."

Hesitantly the raven complied. Tsunade yelled for Shizune and the sleepy women rushed in. Upon see Naruto hurt she ran to aid the Hokage. They laid Naruto on an examining table and Tsunade tried to focus her healing charka into to the blond only to have it repelled by the poison.

"No! Work, Kuso!" she yelled. As the raven teen stared at his motionless friend.

After fifteen minutes with no success an exhausted Tsunade and Shizune backed away from the lifeless body of the blond.

"What are you doing!" The raven yelled, "You can't just give up!"

"There's nothing more we can do. The poison is preventing us from even resuscitating him never mind healing him." the Hokage said in barely a whisper. Tear rolling down both her and Shizune eyes. "He's dead."

"No. No! That not it there has to be something!" The raven yelled tears blurring his vision. He hadn't cried since the death of his family and now it was happening all over again. He lost the one he truly cared about. The Uchiha ran over to the blond and held him in his arms. All thoughts of his past were washed away with the stinging pain through his heart.

"You can't die!" he whispered gripping the blond tighter "because I... I love you, too" He kissed the blond his tears running onto Naruto's face. He looked into the lifeless eye of his friend. Suddenly his eye start to burn like they were on fire. A third black coma appeared in his eyes followed by three white comas attaching to the black ones. They formed three black and white heart shapes. He kissed the blond again, breathing into his mouth as he stared into lifeless eyes. The black and white hearts started to spin wildly in the Uchiha's red eyes. Then a spark a light flowed through the blue orbs, then another and another. The raven broke the kiss gathering another breath. He kissed the blond, again breathing into his mouth but this time air was accepted, filling his lungs. The blond was pulled from the constricting darkness and thrust back into the land of the living. The blond gasped and sucking in the air greedily, as Tsunade and Shizune watched in awe. The Uchiha held the blond tight fearing that if he let go even a little he would lose the blond again.

"Sas...uke" came a small voice.

"Yes Naruto?" he said and he continued to hold the blond tight.

"Why... why am I alive?"

Sasuke pulled back so he was looking into Naruto's eye.

"Because I refuse to let you die, baka!" he growled

"W...why?" the blond asked weakly.

The Uchiha leaned forward till his lips were by the others ear. "Because... Because I love you."

"What?" the blond said pulling back

The raven pulled the blond into his arms again a whispering in his ear.

"You heard me. I. Love. You. I always have but never realized it until I thought you left me for good. I was going to leave this village searching for what I thought I needed to fill the void. But now I've found it." The raven looked into the fathomless blue eyes. "Please Naruto say something."

Tears rolled down the blonds face and smile, a true smile cross his lips. Naruto's true smile was the most stunning thing he had ever seen. The raven decided that he would all in his power to see that smile as often as possible.

"I love you too!" the blond said throwing his arm around the Uchiha and giving him a breath-taking kiss.

The two did not even notice the other two smirking people in the room until Tsunade cleared her throat.

"hhmmm."

The two teens looked at the other two women and blushed profusely.

"Naruto I need to cheek you out and make sure the poison is gone." she said.

They both nodded and Sasuke reluctantly released his blond love.

Tsunade once again ran her hand over Naruto but this time her Chakra was accepted.

"Well I don't know how, but it looks like the poison has been stopped. I'm just going to heal his other wound then I'll..."

"Please Hokage-sama can that wait a minute? If it okay with you Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"Sure I'm fine for now I'm already healing because of the Kyubi." the Blonde's eye widened at the realization of what he just said. "Sasuke I..." he started.

"I know Naruto. I followed you to the Hokage Mountain and heard what you said. I don't care. You are still Naruto no matter what is sealed in that knuckle head of yours."

The two women smiled at what was said glad that someone loved the little gakki for all of him. More tears ran down Naruto's face as he smiled at the Uchiha.

"Please Hokage-sama, we will not be gone long." the raven asked.

"I guess the exams can wait. So get out already, I need a nap and some sake." she mumbled the last part to herself.

They both nodded and before Naruto knew what was happening he was scooped up bridal style. The Uchiha then teleported back to the Hokage Mountain.

"Sasuke why are we..."

Before Naruto could finish his sentence he was set on his feet and turn so he could look out over the village.

"To watch the dawn break." the raven replied holding the blond lovingly from behind, as sun did just that. It was the most beautiful sunrise either had ever seen. Maybe it was just because this dawn they didn't have to spend alone.

They stood there for what seemed like eternity watching the sky dance with the changing colors of dawn. Then Sasuke turn Naruto towards himself. He pulled the blond into a sweet chaste kiss but, the kiss soon turned more heated with all the years of loneliness pushing them to be closer, for them to do more. But all to soon the two broke apart gasping for air. Eternal sky blue eyes met with endless dark pools. In that moment both could fell the voids within themselves fill a little.

"We should probably get back to the Hokage's office before she sends the Anbus after us." The dark haired Uchiha said jokingly as a small smile playing on his lips. Naruto seeing that smiled one of his true smiles in return.

'Wow' the raven thought 'How did I never realize his other smiles were fake?'

"Ya we better go Baa-chan will by waiting." the blond agreed.

"Naruto, I will find those who attacked you."

Before Naruto could reply they were back in the Hokage's office.

Once in the office the blond turned to Sasuke

"Sasuke, you don't..."

"Alright brat lets finish checking you out." the Hokage spoke effectively cutting the blond off.

The Hokage put her glowing hand over the blond checking for any damage.

"Well gaki it looks like everything is all healed up. That fur ball in side of you is not totally worthless."

"Does that mean I'm good to go?" the blond asked hopefully

"Yes, it does. Just don't over do anything." the Hokage warned.

"Ya, ya." The blue-eyed teen waved her off until he remembered something he was wondering about. "Oh... wait... Sasuke, what was up with your eyes. You know how when you saved my life." the blond said the last part a little shyer.

"I... don't know." The Uchiha admitted.

"That I can answer." All three people looked at the Hokage, so she continued. "After you left I did a little research..."

The blonde's jaw dropped "Y..you did work?!" The blond male laughed.

The Hokage threw a paperweight at the blond, barely missing him.

"Yes , brat I did. Is that so hard to believe?" Naruto opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off.

"Never mind, don't answer that. sigh Anyway I found out after a little digging that what happened to Sasuke-kun's eyes was that they changed to the 'Shin-Kiseki Sharingan'."

" Heart Miracle?" The raven asked a little unimpressed by the name.

"Yes doesn't that make sense? After all you did bring Naruto-chan back from the edge of death." The two teens looked confused so she decided to explain further. "While I was searching in the restricted library I happened upon an old scroll from the Uchiha clan. Well actually it fell on my head, but back to the point this scroll contained all know knowledge about the Sharingan."

The raven was surprised by this, but didn't allow it to show on his face.

"It talks about the different stages of the blood line limit, the abilities that go along with them and how you achieve each. Sasuke I'm impressed to say that you have a strain of the Sharingan that hasn't been awakened in over 5 generations of Uchihas."

The blond teen looked up at the youth holding him. His dark eyes filled with thoughts, questions and what seemed like suppressed pride. The blond frowned 'Why is he not allowing himself to be proud of his accomplishment. Uchiha's are so stubborn.' he mentally growled.

The raven caught the frown the younger nin was giving him.

"What?"

"You're a stubborn pain in the butt, you know that!" the blond yelled, surprising all in the room. Tsunade and Shizune stared back and forth between the two genin before them. The onyx-eyed teen raised one eyebrow at the other.

"Hn." was the only thing the Uchiha could think to reply with.

"Don't 'Hn' me." the blond yelled turning himself around to face the raven. He grabbed the taller teens black locks in his hands and crushed their lips together. The raven's eyes widened at the unexpected action but, let his eyes close as the harsh kiss slowed to almost a ghosting touch.

"Why wont you let yourself be proud of you accomplishment?" The blond whispered across the others slightly swollen lips,

"Why won't you give in to the 'pleasure' of knowing you've done something great?" He purred as his lips went to the side of the Uchiha's neck gently nipping and licking it. The raven felt his cock stir with every breathy word, lick, kiss and nipped at his neck. Tsunade and Shizune blushed slightly as they watched the hot scene before them. They were Yaoi fangirls at heart.

"Why?" the blond continued in no more than a whisper sucking on the ravens ear lob gently.

"Are you afraid your face will crack if you smile?"

With that the romantic atmosphere came to a crashing stop. Three sets of eyebrows simultaneously started to twitch. The Uchiha pulled away and glared at the shorter blond.

"Dobe, you really know how to ruin the moment."

Said blond snickered to himself. "No seriously Sasu-chan, please be proud of yourself." The blond leaned up and took the others lips in a chaste kiss before pulling away. "I know I'm proud of you." A small blush decorated the smaller teens cheeks. A small smile crept across the raven's lips and he gently kissed him again. "Thank you and I am... it's just hard for me to show." They took each other in a loving embrace.

"hhk..hmm" the Hokage cleared her throat again.

Both teens snapped back you reality. A blush decorated the blond as he remembered they were still in the Hokage's office.

The raven just smirked at his blonde's reaction. 'He better get used to blushing with all I have planned for him'

"If you to are done I'll continue." she said.

The blond nodded fiercely. The raven sighed at the feeling of his clothed erection, but nodded anyway.

"Well as I was saying the Shin-Kiseki Sharingan is unique compared to the other forms. A normal Sharingan will appear when the user is in a life-threatening situation, where the power of the Sharingan could save the user. After this first appearance, the user can then call up the Sharingan any time he or she pleases. The Mangekyo Sharingan is obtained by making a great sacrifice, but it doesn't say what. For all we know it could be obtain differently by each person. For both Itachi and Kakashi have it and Kakashi did not kill his best friend to achieve it."

"Then how did he get it?" The raven asked desperately

"That I do not know you will have to ask him yourself." Replied the Hokage, "Lastly is the Shin-Kiseki Sharingan the one you have. Very little is know about it for the person who achieved it so long ago only had it for a day before they died."

At that both Naruto and Sasuke paled slightly at that. The Hokage rolled her eyes knowing they got the wrong idea.

"No, no, no. They didn't because they obtain the Shin-Kiseki. It was a mission gone wrong and they died from their wounds."

Both teens let out a breath they didn't even know they were holding. The raven wrapped his arms tighter around the blond in front of him as they continued to listen to their leader.

"So what do you know about the guy who had it?" the onyx eyed teen asked.

"Girl"

"Huh?" both teens asked

"The one who obtained the Shin-Kiseki Sharingan before was a female. Her name, according to the scroll was Michiko. Unfortunately that was all the scroll said, her name and that she obtain the regular Sharingan and the Shin-Kiseki Sharingan at the same time."

"Michiko? That means child of beauty, right?" the blue-eyed nin asked.

"Yes. But it is strange that I haven't heard of her before this." Sasuke commented.

"I also thought that, that is why I looked back through the Uchiha records to find her. Only when I came across her name it was scratched out."

"Why would someone do that?" the blond asked

The ravens face became hard and emotionless. His hands dropped to the sides of his body, fists clenched. Onyx eyes close tight as the Uchiha growled out an answer, "If your name is scratched off the records it means that you have been disowned and are no longer part of the Uchiha Clan…I did that to Itachi's name after the massacre."

Sensing the tension from the nin behind him, the blond turned and raped his arms around the other tightly. He held him until the other relaxed slightly.

"What did she do to have been disowned?" The raven growled out. For he scratched out Itachi's name for the murder of the clan what did she do to warrant such a punishment and disgrace?

"She fell in love."

Onyx eye connected for that of his leader. Even the blond and Shizune stared at the Hokage confusion in their eyes.

"What?"

"She fell in love with the village's number one surprise ninja. Mareo."

This was sounding a little familiar to all in the room. "There are records of Mareo for he was a prankster with bright flaming orange and red hair and emerald green eyes. He was also an orphan from birth though the records don't state how he became that way." The two teens looked at each other. "They were placed on the seem genin team and a rivalry began immediately. After a couple weeks they were sent on a low ranked escort mission and were attacked by missing nin. They escaped and successfully completed the mission, but they all most lost Mareo. You see he had jumped in the way of a deadly attack on Michiko. They were just lucky that the senbons weren't poisoned. It was about a year after that, that they started secretly dating."

"Are you kidding me!!" the blond yelled "If this is a joke baa-chan it's a bad one." the blond laughed "You thought you could make us believe that almost the exact same thing happened to them as happen to us. Wrong. Were you trying to make us believe Sasuke-teme and I were destined to be together?"

"The blond dobe is right. Besides they wouldn't put that kind of information in someone's record." the raven added.

"Even if they did you wouldn't have had enough time to read it all while we went to watch the sun rise."

"Your right I…" The Hokage admitted.

"See I knew it." the blond did a little victory dance. The Hokage's eyebrow started twitch. A heavy book went flying threw the air and barely missing the dancing blond.

"Eeppp! Hey that wasn't nice, baa-chan"

"Don't call me that brat! Beside I wasn't finished. I said your right because I couldn't have read all that in the short time you were gone. You see I've actually been reading it for over 2 months."

"Huh?" the blond was confused.

"Sasuke you are also right, you don't find that kind of information in records, but you do in diaries."

The onyx teen raised a dark eyebrow. "You found her diary? Wouldn't all of her stuff have been burned after her being disowned?"

"Yes it was all burned for it was also written in here." The Hokage held up an old leather book.

"But I thought you said it was burn?" the blond inquired.

"Her was. His wasn't. He kept a diary of his life after he met Michiko. He wasn't good in the academy, like you Naruto. Like you also he had special strength's about him like how he cared so deeply for his friends and the village. He was definitely named correctly for Mareo means; rare or uncommon."

"Wow this is weird. You just 'happened' to be reading a forgotten diary that talks about an Uchiha that 'happened' to have the same Sharingan as Sasuke and their lives 'happened' to be very much like our own. This is just crazy. My brain hurts." The frustrated blond sat down on the ground and started pulling at his hair.

"Dobe." Even the raven had to admit that this was a very unusual occurrence. "Hokage-sama you still haven't explained how she obtained the Shin-Kiseki Sharingan." the raven reminded.

"Well according to Mareo's dairy they were on a 'B' ranked mission and were attacked by missing nin. Mareo, Michiko, and their other teammate Renji were separated from their jounin instructor. They managed to escape the missing nin and hide in a cave. Mareo wounds were too great and he died. Michiko became over whelmed by the pain of her lose and wouldn't let Mareo go even when Renji told her he was dead. She started to cry out saying she would have given anything to have the other back even give up her own ambitions of rejoining the Uchiha Clan, because she loved him. That's when her eyes started to burn and with a fully developed Sharingan then again with the Shin-Kiseki Sharingan. She pushed back his eyelids and stared into lifeless eyes. She gathered a breath in her lungs and breath into the body below her and Mareo returned to the living, coughing and gasping for breath. After which both fell unconscious from their previous wounds. Mareo was in stable condition but Michiko was getting worse. She died before Mareo woke up. Renji told him everything that happen while he was unconscious. He wrote it all down and never wrote another thing down after the funeral. The on last page these were his final words:

'My love, you entered my world like the suns rays in the morning.

Your name means child of beauty and that is what you are.

For your soul is light unto a dark and tired world.

Your words refresh my soul.

My spirit yearns for yours.

Thou deaths grasp has taken hold of you I know you are ever mine.

You wait for me to join you in eternal sleep.

I am tired now and must rest.

But my soul leaps in knowing when I rise, it will be to your golden rays surrounding me.

Good night my love I will see you when I wake.'

That is all that was written." Tsunade closed the leather diary and set it gently on her desk. All in the room felt the love and sorrow in the final words that were written.

Shizune grabbed a tissue and blew her nose and the Hokage wiped her eyes. The raven teen let the words sink in to him. They were honestly the second most beautiful thing he had ever heard, first being the untainted 'I love you' from his blond. Speaking of which the onyx-eyed teen glanced down at his beloved. The blond sat on the floor silent and still.

The raven gently called to him "Narut…" but, before he could finish he had a blond bundle in his arms.

"Don't you ever leave me Sasuke." The raven felt tears dampen his shoulder.

"Dobe."

"I mean it Sasuke if you ever die…I swear I'd drag you out of your coffin and kick your pale behind!" The raven hugged the other tightly

"I promise. You are stuck with me for a long time. Besides the only one dieing lately was you." The raven felt his blond give a small chuckle. Watery blue eyes stared into dark loving eyes. Their lips met in a soft kiss showing the love they had for each other.

"So... I'm guessing to you understand how you achieved the Shin-Kiseki Sharingan?"

"Yes, I believe I have. You gain it when you are willing to give up all you care about even you life's ambition to save another."

"Then why didn't you get it in the Wave Country when you saved my life?" the blond asked.

"Firstly, I think you have to already be dead. Secondly, I believe you have to admit that you care for them enough that nothing else matters, even if you only admit it to yourself. In me saying 'I love you' it means I give up on trying to keep people out and am no longer an avenger for avengers are alone."

Blue eyes became teary again "I love you, too."

"Well it seems everything is all wrapped up now." the Hokage said with a sigh. This was to stressful for this early in the morning.

"No, there is one last thing." the raven stated his face becoming dark with anger, "Dobe, who were the people who attacked you?"

"Sasuke it's okay…I mean it's over with. They were just drunk and didn't really mean to kill me." the blond defended.

"Like hell! Maybe that it is what the first bunch meant to do, but that last masked one was trying to kill you and succeeded for a short time." The raven teen pulled the over close as if reassuring himself the blond was still alive and with him.

"Sasuke… I…sigh… the first group I saw walk out of the bar. I was walking home when they cornered me and dragged me into the alley. The masked man had walked down the alley a minute or two after they dragged me there." the blue-eyed boy took a shaky breath. "I don't know where he came from."

"He was already down the alley when I arrived." he turned the blond to look at him. "Naruto I'm sorry I didn't stop them. I…I couldn't move. It was like I was frozen. I'm so…" before he could finish the blond place a finger over his lips.

"Shhh." the blond whispered gently. "It's not your fault. I am not mad." The he removed his finger and replaced it with his lips. The kiss was one of reassurance and forgiveness.

Pulling away the stared into each other's eyes. How many times had they looked at each other and never thought to look deeper? How much sooner could they have been together holding each other like they were now? How much sooner could they have helped each other fight off the darkness clouding their hearts? It doesn't matter anymore thou, for they had finally found each other and there was no way they would let go.

"Umm if you to are done I'd like to beat the bloody pulp out of your attackers." the Hokage said. Her face was red, from anger or the Yaoiness they didn't know.

"Hokage-sama I'm going to that bar I think they would have gone back in for another drink after they…they…"The raven trailed off his fist shaking with rage.

"I'm going too." said the blond.

"No!" the onyx-eyed teen said sternly. "I don't want you anywhere near those… those…monsters."

"It's okay Sasuke. I can't live my life in fear. I have to face those who hurt me and be strong." The blond smiled reassuringly.

"I…you…sigh fine." He knew the blond was right he just didn't want him hurt again.

" Unfortunately I can't go with you but I'll send a couple of the Anbu to help round up the attackers."

"Alright lets go."

00

It only took a couple minutes for three Anbus to arrive. Then they headed quickly to the bar, hoping the attackers had gotten too drunk and passed out in the bar.

Once they arrived the raven pushed the door open and walked in his blond right behind him. All five nin winced at the smell.

"Gross!" the blond commented. Two of the Anbus nodded.

The bar smelled of rotting food, vomit, smoke and alcohol. The place looked just as bad. There were people passed out everywhere.

The raven was the first to continue, he walked through the bar searching for the faces of the 8 people that attacked the blond. I wasn't as hard as he thought it would be, for they were all passed out together around a small table. Well, all except one. The one that Sasuke want to get his hands on the most. The mask wearer.

"Collect these seven and take them to the Hokage." the raven told the Anbu. They nodded and with a few hand signs the seven drunks and three Anbu were gone. It was only the blond and the raven left. Well, them and a lot of passed out drunks.

"Are you okay?" asked the onyx-eyed teen. He had seen the blond start to fidget when they found his attackers.

"Ya…I just kind of… I don't know, it just brought up bad memories."

The raven laid a comforting hand on the blonde's shoulder giving it a little squeeze.

"I'm okay now." the blond smiled at the raven.

"We have one left to find, then I'll take you home."

"Okay."

Both teens walked up to the bartender, who seemed to be the only one not drunk and passed out. He was cleaning the glass cup as if having a couple dozen people passed out all over wasn't weird.

"Excuse me I was wondering if you seen a man wearing a black mask with a red teardrop on the right cheek?" and raven asked.

"Huh? Mask with a teardrop you say? I do reckon I saw a man like that last night. If you want to arrest him too you can add theft to his charges."

"Theft?"

"Ya, he came in and seemed fairly smug about something. He had a drink then left. Without paying!"

"What did he look like without the mask on?" asked the blond.

"He was quite good at hiding his face even as he drank, but I've been a bartender for 20 years now and I always make a point of seeing and remembering faces." the bartender replied.

"So do you know what he looks like?" the blond asked hopefully.

"Ya. Without hiss mask I recognized him. He's new around here. Started dropping by about 2 weeks ago. Always kept to himself. In my opinion he acted a lot like a ninja. I even test his reflexes by dropping his drink on him. He caught it before it hit. He has some ninja training that for sure. He's renting an apartment two buildings away. Room 103."

Both teens stared at the bartender funny. Was he a stalker?

"And before you ask if I'm a stalker, the answer is no. After he left, 'Without Paying!', I had one of my employees follow him home. That way when I was done my shift I could go collect the money he owes me." The bartender smirked as he slammed his fist into his other hand.

"Oh well thanks for the information." the blond smiled and scratched the back of his head.

'He might not be a stalker, but he's still a nut bar. Anyone willing to do this for a living has to be crazy.'

Both teens nodded and left the bar.

"Lets pay a visit to the masked man, but be careful from what the bartender said he could be a ninja as well." The raven warned.

They quickly made there way to the building. Room 103 was on the second floor. Silently they made there way up the stairs. It didn't take much walking before they were standing in front of a door marked 103. While walking here the raven noticed the increasing tenseness in the other. The blond was wary of this man and for good reason.

The raven placed his ear against the door a listened. Silence. There was no sound coming from inside. The raven activated his bloodline limit and that's when he saw it. A genjutsu. It was placed a round the apartment.

The raven formed a couple of hand sighs and then whispered 'Kai'. The jutsu disappeared. They listened again and heard frantic movement from inside. The masked man must have felt them dissipate the genjutsu.

"Ready?" the Uchiha asked the blond.

"Ya, lets do this."

With that they burst through the door just in time to see the man jump through a window. A small sizzling sound was heard and the teens turn towards the noise. Explosion tags. A lot of them. They were in a pile in the middle of the room.

"Kuso!" the blond yelled as they leaped out the window just seconds before the tags exploded. They jumped to the next building but before they even landed, 3 kunai flew at each of them. Dodging, the Sharingan user tried to land a kick on the man only to be thrown off. The blond tried the same thing but instead of being thrown the masked man grabbed his neck and started to choke the blond.

"My master had that poisoned kunai prepared just for you demon. How you survived I'm not sure, but I wont fail my mission. You. Will. Die!" the masked ninja spat venomously.

"nn. ak…ah Sa..sss. kee!" The raven picked himself up from the ground and turned to see his blonde's eyes start rolled up in his head.

"Naruto!"

The raven ran forward and attacked the man. He faked left, then attacked from the side, surprising the masked figure and freeing the blond for his grasp.

The onyx-eyed teen held the blonde's limp body in his arms. The blue-eyed teens lips were blue but he was breathing so he'd be okay. The Uchiha heard the masked ninja run at him. The raven held the blond protectively and prepared for the attack. It never came, instead the raven watched as the masked man fell lifelessly to the ground. In his back were 4 kunai.

2 Anbu appeared in front of them.

"Are you two alright?" one asked.

"Yes we are." the raven replied.

The blue eyes fluttered open. The blond teen sat up straight with panic it in his eyes, until eye saw the other raven.

"Sasuke, what happen?" he asked hoarsely, his throat was obviously hurt.

"The masked man's dead. The Anbu killed him, now shhh. I don't want you to hurt your throat by talking."

The blond nodded in understanding. The two teens walked over to where the Anbus were squatting. One Anbu reached for the masked and removed it. It was defiantly the man the bartender described.

"We will continue searching. You two genin should report to the Hokage." One Anbu said to them.

Both nodded and left for the Hokage tower.

00

It took a couple of minutes for the raven to explain what happen with the masked man. The Hokage whacked them both hard for not waiting for back up.

"You are just lucky I sent two Anbu to help when I did or you both might be in far worse condition." She scowled. "Now Naruto come here so I can heal your throat. All though I don't mind the quiet."

The blond pouted but walked over to the Hokage so she could heal him.

The raven smirked at the Hokage's comment. 'The blond dobe is loud. I wonder if he'll be loud when we…' The raven felt himself start to get hard at that thought. All he wanted to do was take the blond home and reenacted what he read on page 237 of Kakashi's Icha Icha Paradise novel. Crap he was getting even harder. 'Crap when did I become such as pervert. I blame Kakashi.' The raven's thoughts were interrupted when a small bird few in the window and landed on the Hokage's desk.

"I see the Anbu finished examining the body." the Hokage commented. "Your all healed, brat."

"Yosh!" the blond exclaimed loudly startling the bird slightly.

The raven smirked again. 'I'm glad no one lives around the mansion.' The raven's mind went off into all the things he could to make his blond scream in pleasure. 'Really glad.' The raven was once again brought out of him thoughts by the little bird's chirp.

The Hokage took the little note that was rapped around the bird's leg. She unsealed it then read it to herself. A frown appeared on her face.

"What does it say Baa-chan?"

The Hokage didn't react to the name, but instead answered his question.

"The Anbu search the man for identification and found a head band, but not one of this village."

"What village is it from?" the blue-eyed fox inquired.

"The recently created village of the sound. Orochimaru's village." The Hokage noticed the raven stiffen at the snake's name. She knew of the curse seal her former teammate put on the Uchiha. Kakashi had told her of it and the seal he added to control the curse mark. The Hokage wasn't worried about it. Not anymore, for the raven now had something even stronger than the curse mark. Love. She could see it when the Uchiha looked at her blond gaki. It was the same looked the blond gave the raven. She sighed. They love each other very much and it seem to be getting stronger.

"I'm guessing Orochimaru was trying to destroy any strong connection you had to this village, so he attacked Naruto. If I was to guess it was probably his last shot at trying to get a Sharingan wielder to join him. That wont happen thou." She gave the raven a pointed look. "Right Sasuke?"

The raven nodded.

"Well you two need some rest, so go home." the Hokage commanded. It wasn't even lunch yet and she ready drank all her hidden stash of sake. This day is too…troublesome.

Both teen nodded and left. Happy it was all over. They exited the Hokage Tower and started walking.

"I'll take you home." the raven offered.

"Oh it's okay I'm not ready to go back to my apartment yet. I think I'll go sit on the Hokage monument or something."

"When I said I'll take you home, I meant I'll take you home, not back to your apartment. Your coming home with me." the raven smirked.

The blond eyes widen at the bold statement, and then he mock pouted "Possessive Teme."

The onyx-eyed teen grabbed the other a crashed there lips together. They kissed until their lungs screamed for air. Pulling away they stared into each other's eyes before sealing their lips once again.

How they made it back to the Uchiha complex was a blur along with how they got in the door, up the stairs, removed their close and ended up on the bed. But that didn't matter.

The raven started down at the golden body he was straddling.

"Naruto do you want this?" the raven asked hesitantly.

"Yes. Sasuke please make me yours."

Hearing that the raven crushed their lips together. Their hard cocks brushed one another, causing both to moan.

The raven pulled back from the kiss and started acting out what he read in Kakashi's book. A perverted smirk stretched across his lips, but the blond didn't see because the raven had started to pinch his nipples.

"Sassukeee!" the blond fox moaned loudly.

'Yep definitely a screamer' the onyx-eyed teen smirked.

They were both virgins, but the raven was the one with the most knowledge on how to have sex.

Continuing his actions the raven flick a pert nipple earning him and gasp and a blush for the younger teen.

"You look so hot."

The blush deepened.

"Mhmmm"

Moans and pants filled the room as the raven started nipping, licking and sucking on the blonde's and shoulders. Tan fingers threaded themselves through midnight locks sending shiver of pleasure through the raven teen. The raven licked a small area below the blonde's ear and earned a cry of pleasure. Wanting to hear more the raven repeated the action and sucked harder.

"Uhhh! Sasukee!" the blond cried as pleasure washed over him. The young Uchiha's length twitched at the delicious sound.

The onyx teen moved lower down the blonde's body licking the already abused nipples and dipping his tongue into the boy's navel.

"Mmmm Sasssuukee sstopp teasseing, mmm."

The raven smirked as he arrived at the others weeping erection. He licked the tip collecting the pearly drop of cum and instantly became addicted to the taste. He took the blonde's whole length down his throat licking and sucking. He gagged a little at the feeling. 'They make it sound so easy in the book.' But from the sounds the blond was making he was doing something right.

"Ahhhh!"

The raven bobbed his head on the length while reaching for some lotion on his nightstand.

The blonde's head was thrown back in pleasure as the raven continued on his quest to taste more of the blond teen's cum. Taking the bottle of lotion the raven covered three fingers and placed one at the blonde's entrance he pushed forward and it slide in.

"Your so tight!" the raven moaned at the feeling of the blondes body sucking him deeper.

He continued to add figures while distracting the other by sucking his cock.

Small tears formed at the edge of the blonde's eyes.

The raven stopped adding fingers.

"I'm sorry but it will hurt more if I don't stretch you." he explained softly.

The blond nodded for the raven to continue. Once all three fingers were in, the older teen stretched the fox and searched for that hidden area he read about.

"Ahhhhhh!"

'Found it'

The raven smirked around the others cock. He let the younger males erection slip from his mouth and groan of protest can from the blond. He pumped his fingers in and out of the tight heat until the blond started pushing back with every thrust. Pulling his fingers out he lined his erection with the blue-eyed teen's tight velvet opening.

"Are you ready?" he asked

"Yesss!" the blond yelled in frustration.

Slowly the raven pushed forward. The heat and tightest was going to make him go crazy.

"So big, Sa, ske."

"You're so tight Nar…u..to."

After he was fully seated the raven stopped moving. The blond face was scrunched up with discomfort tears leaked from his closed eyes.

"I'm sorry." the raven said and leaned forward and lick the tears away.

"S'ok. It hurts a little. Just move k?"

"Okay."

The onyx teen pulled back a little and gave an experimental thrust, which happen to be directly into the younger teens prostate.

"Ahhhh Sasuke again!"

Encouraged by the blonde's cry the raven began to pound into the tight body below him.

"Deeperr…Hardder…fassterr." the blond begged as his nails dug into the ravens back.

The raven shift one of the blonde's leg on to his shoulder turn the teen on his side. This gave the Uchiha a better angle and sunk in even deeper.

"Ahhh Narr…utooo. So good, so tight."

"Sasssukeee ahhhh!"

The raven snaked his hand around the blonde's body and grabbed hold of his forgotten erection and started to pump it in time with his thrusts.

"Aaahhhh! Sasukeeee!" The blond cry out as he came hard into the raven's hand.

The tight body clenching and squeezing his member was too much for the Uchiha and he came moments after.

"NHhhhn Narutoo!" Collapsing beside the blond.

Both were breathing hard from their first orgasm together. The raven gently slid himself out from the blond.

"I love you, dobe."

"I love you too, teme."

The raven pulled the blond close to him and held his tight for a while.

"Naruto I understand if you don't want to but would you…maybe… like to move in… or not it's your choice." The raven berated himself for sounding pathetic but before he could beat himself up more, a pair of lips crashed into his own. The kiss was passionate and loving.

"Yes! I mean… ya if you want me too." It was hard for the blond hide his excitement.

"Yes I do."

There lips meet again as they pulled each other closer, then…

"Ouch! Kuso! My ass hurts you ass!"

The Uchiha smirked at the blonds comment.

The blond sighed "I guess we should buy some proper lube or something for next time."

The raven had a perverted smirked on again "That's not all were buying."

"Pervert!"

Oh yes it's true. The Great Uchiha, Sasuke is a pervert, but he's a pervert who plans on putting everything he read in that little orange book to good use.

The End

A/N: Done! Ya there was OOCness in there and Naruto kind of acted really ukeish, but I like giving the characters a little different personalities in each fic.

I hope no took offence to the "He might not be a stalker, but he's still a nut bar. Anyone willing to do this for a living has to be crazy." comment. I didn't mean working in a bar, I meant working in a smelly place and having passed out drunks around all the time. Well it's hard to explain. My brain has decided to turn off now so ya.

Please rate and review I want to know what you people thought of it.

Please!!

Yours truly, Spoon


End file.
